Symptoms of You
by Shmily
Summary: When I’m around you time seems to stop, and the world freezes and I can’t breathe. It feels like I’m going to die from the lack of oxygen and it’s physically painful and I smile when I think about it because I know now that I’m capable of love. I’m capabl


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…or the song, the little rhyme at the end is MINE though. **

**A/N: I've fallen in love with this song by Lindsay Lohan, it's called Symptoms of You. Buy her CD when it comes out! **

_**Symptoms of You**_

_There a good kind of pain  
and insane kinda sane _

_When I'm around you_

I can feel you, but I can't. I love you, but I don't. I could tell you, but I won't. I know when you're around; I can sense your presence, what good is that when you won't acknowledge me? I have no idea. I've been going nutters over you since I was eleven. One might want to know how an eleven year old knows love. Well, when you've been through what I have, and seen what I've seen, your senses and emotions are heightened. You are my drug. I've got the symptoms. I'm addicted.

_There a chill in the heat  
Feel the sky at my feet cuz I adore you  
I cant ignore you_

I've pretended, and I'm a grand actress, if I do say so myself. I've tried not to like you, tried to kill my crush at the source, but it's like trying to stop drinking, it's like taking the coffee away from the caffeine addicted. I couldn't stop thinking about you, my mind wouldn't let me; I couldn't concentrate on my work. I went into a sort of 'lover's withdrawal' I kept seeing you everywhere and in everything, I was growing delusional. I tried to distract myself by dating others; I always thought that maybe you'd ask me out. Ha. Like I said, I was delusional. I see now, it's not as simple as I thought…

_I'm not ill_

_I don't need to  
take a pill_

_to fix what you do  
Cure can come through  
cuz baby all I do is suffer from  
The symptoms of you_

It's simple really, once you get down to the heart of the matter. I'm suffering from the symptoms of you; do you have any idea what effect you have on me, the hold? I don't think you do, I think that you take it for granted. I'm not a silly little girl any more, I love you; body, heart and soul. Whenever I'm without you there's this sweet little pain within my gut and I welcome it, because it's just one more sign that you're still present in my life, whether you want to be or not.

_There is a left kinda right  
There is a blind kinda sight  
looking at you_

_looking at you _

When I'm around you time seems to stop, and the world freezes and I can't breathe. It feels like I'm going to die from the lack of oxygen and it's physically painful and I smile when I think about it because I know now that I'm capable of love. I'm capable of the one thing I thought Tom had stripped from me. When your eyes meet mine, through the haze and the fog that stopped time brings, I drown in their pools and I sink faster and faster, deeper and deeper. I'm drowning in you…

_There is no light in the moon and its winter in June  
When I'm without you _

_When I'm without you_

Whenever I'm without you there's this sweet little pain within my gut and I welcome it, because it's just one more sign that you're still present in my life, whether you want to be or not. I can feel the pang and I wonder if this is what the greats felt, did Romeo count down the seconds until he would see his Juliet, they were in love enough that they died to be together. I would die for you Harry, because I love you. I know you'd die for me, but not because you love me, because it comes with who you are, you sacrifice yourself before others, and I love that about you. And when I finally see you after the tortured ours of absence of your presence, I feel a sweet relief and I'm complete again, but you don't know…

_I'm not ill_

_I don't need to  
take a pill_

_to fix what you do  
Cure can come through  
cuz baby all I do is suffer from  
The symptoms of you_

_  
And it trips me off my feet  
I think I'm falling in too deep  
Do you_

_feel it too?_

It's falling yes, I'm falling, and I know you'll catch me, even though your intent might not be clear to the both of us. You would save me, I know you'd save me and I'd love you, because I'm falling. And it's painful, and it drowns me, and my love for you surrounds me and I'm dying, when I'm living and my head is slowly spinning. And I'm gripping at the air, because your love isn't there, and I'm landing in the snow, and I wanted you to know…

The symptoms of you…

_I'm not ill_

_I don't need to  
take a pill_

_to fix what you do  
Cure can come through  
cuz baby all I do is suffer from  
The symptoms of you_

**A/N: Sorry, I know that most of it's crap, but I like the ending and I love the song, I'll probably revise it later! Tell me what you thought.**_  
_


End file.
